Kiba
'Kiba (Fang) '''is the main protagonist of Wolf's Rain and an Arctic wolf destined to find the Lunar Flower and open the way to Paradise. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes leads him to act rashly. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. Kiba first meets Hige and seems to have a sort of friendly bond with him in the beginning. Kiba is the assumed leader of the group, being the original seeker of Paradise. When he was young, his pack and family burned in a dangerous forest fire cause by Jagura. He was then raised by a Native American shaman who told him that he had a purpose of finding Paradise, that the Lunar flowers had sheltered him from the flames becuase they knew he would find Paradise. The shaman told him that he would have a great journey ahead of him, and that journey was to find Paradise. Kiba begins his quest for Paradise in the hope that he will find "a future". It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one who is destined to find and open Paradise. In the final episode, one by one all except for Darcia, Cheza and Kiba are left in the place where Paradise is said to be opened. Kiba fights Darcia, but Darcia defeats him and injures Cheza, but swallows some of her poisoned blood in the process. Kiba and Cheza Just after his death. Kiba and Cheza reunite, but Cheza tells Kiba that the world will freeze over and soon she'll disappear too. She tells him that she's a forged Hanabito, that this is actually not her true form, and that she can finally become that true form now. She tells Kiba that the world will close up so they'll be separated for a while and that, because Kiba protected her all this time, the flowers will bloom again and when Paradise opens in the next world, they'll meet again and that he should try to find her. She then disintegrates into seeds in front of him. Kiba lets out a cry of anguish at the loss of his last living companion and begins to walk, holding a broken Lunar Flower in his teeth. He walks until he collapses to the ground, knowing that his quest to find Paradise failed. He asks himself why he's so desperate to find it even when he knows there's no such place, and that he can hear someone's voice calling to him. But as he lies dying in the snow, the world freezes over and the snow falling from the sky turns into rain, causing Cheza's seeds grow into thousands of Lunar Flowers. The snow melts and morning comes, revealing Paradise. Kiba falls through the now-unfrozen pool of Paradise, where he drowns. He is last seen in his human form in the now reincarnated world, running towards a lonely Lunar Flower in the alleyway of a city. In his human form, Kiba is about medium height; about 180 cm ''(5'11 ft) and weighs around 63.5 kg (139 lb), resembling a human of around seventeen years old. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes . His clothing consists of a white shirt, long blue denim pants, black and white sneakers and a green-black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of this jacket. In his wolf/true form, Kiba is a large Arctic wolf with pure white fur and yellow/golden eyes. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one not to retain a feature from his human form; e.g. Toboe still wears the three braclets on his right arm/paw. Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves, which is why he feels irked when wolves use their human diguises, feeling as if the wolves do not take pride in themselves. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have somewhat of a temper and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instinct. Kiba thinks with his heart rather than his head, which can put him into life-threatening danger. His distrustfulness in early episodes and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human, but that changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. He is also shown to be very couragous, always willing to save and protect his friends from danger, and becomes specifically attatched to Cheza, whom he remains utterly devoted to, from the time they meet until the end of the series, often risking his life to take her back from the nobles and other 'captors' to protect her. Kiba's feelings for Cheza are possibly hinted to be romantic in nature, however the story does not clearly state the relationship they are in. After Earth's regeneration, Kiba is seen in a city in his human form. His voice actor felt like Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. Trivia Kiba was attacked by a Giant Walrus in the episode Pieces of a Shooting Star. His Japanese seiyu, Mamoru Miyano, and his English voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, both voice two different main characters of two different anime/manga. Miyano voices Light Yagami of Death Note, and Bosch voices Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach, a character that shares some small traits of Kiba. In the manga that was created after the anime, Kiba becomes blind in both eyes in the end after a long struggle and fight with Darcia. In the manga, instead of Kiba's wolf blood being used to force Paradise to open by Jaguara, it is Blue, who is captured by Darcia to force Paradise to open with her. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Leaders